Performing data aggregation methods on hierarchical data can be challenging, particularly on large volumes of data, and on data stored in a relational database. Hierarchical data, in which entities are described as a tree, or with a parent/child relationship, is not easily described or queried with Structured Query Language (SQL). Moreover, such calculations tend to be resource intensive, particularly at scale.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved framework that addresses the abovementioned challenges.